


She Will Be Loved

by wendalee



Series: Maroon 5 songfics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, HP: EWE, Maroon 5 - Freeform, Pining, Slow Burn, Songfic, standalone fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendalee/pseuds/wendalee
Summary: He walks around the castle every night. His fondest hope is just to run into her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of a songfic I've planned out with Maroon 5 songs. All Draco/Hermione, inspired by a long roadtrip in which I listened to all of their music and said, "Wow, this kind of sounds Draco-Hermione to me..." Stick with me, because there may be gaps between chapters due to crazy work schedule (which is why I wanted each chapter to be stand-alone).
> 
> All parts will stand alone and follow a timeline of a relationship. Rating will fluctuate and go up to M or E in later chapters. Clearly, I don't own the rights to either Harry Potter OR Maroon 5, but if someone wanted to introduce me to Tom Felton or Adam Levine, I'd be 100% okay with that.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_  
_She had some trouble with herself_  
_He was always there to help her_  
_She always belonged to someone else_

 _I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door_  
_I've had you so many times but somehow I want more_

 _\- She Will Be Loved, Maroon 5_  

He looked up from his spot at the Slytherin table, eager (but not too eager, mind you) to see her. He had become intrigued – nay, obsessed, said some of his friends – with a certain Gryffindor. Even though, as his best friend Blaise Zabini kept reminding him, it was completely verboten.

“I mean, really dude. Just let her go. There’s plenty of Slytherin girls you can get with that definitely won’t land you in trouble with your parents.”

“None like her,” Draco Malfoy said. This was the girl who had the _audacity_ to slap him in the face in third year. Who always bested him in every subject. She was supposed to be below him and yet…she excelled far better than he did. If anything made him question his upbringing of blood purity, it was Hermione Granger’s sheer existence. She pretty much single-handedly, if crazy Hogwarts rumors were to be believed, responsible for keeping the Golden Trio alive. She was key in the defeat of Voldemort. She was practically beating away the offers coming in from different Ministry departments, wanting the Brightest Witch of Our Age on their team after she finished her N.E.W.T.s.

Also, no one with that many brains should be allowed to look so alluring. Once she had grown into herself and gotten her hair under control, she didn’t have a dearth of boys’ attention either. One boy in particular.

“…besides, you’ll never be able to get her away from Weasley.

Blaise was still talking, trying to convince him to go out with someone else. Or at least to stop staring at her. But he did have a point – since the downfall of the Dark Lord, she had rarely been seen out of Ron Weasley’s company. Many speculated that they were actually together. But how, exactly, does a guy get a girl away from her two best _guy_ friends to have a moment alone, anyway?

“I’m going for a walk,” he said, standing to leave the Great Hall. This was how he spent many nights – aimlessly wandering the castle. Since many who were seventh years in 1998 had returned to Hogwarts to finish their training (and wait for the Ministry to be rebuilt before trying to get jobs there), they were under many special circumstances, one of which was having more lax restrictions on them. This meant that Draco could spend all hours of the night walking around the castle ( _but definitely not trying to run into her_ , he convinced himself) without getting himself in serious trouble with the prefects.

But this night, of all nights, it was different. He took a wrong turn getting back to the dungeons. Up three staircases, over two corridors…where exactly _was_ he? Then, he heard voices.

“Look, _Ronald_ , I know what you want but we broke up two weeks ago. Put on your own damn brave face and leave me alone.”

“You know I still miss you.”

“I know, but things have changed. _I’ve_ changed. And I still can’t forget about how you just left Harry and I in the middle of nowhere. _You. Just. Left._ What’s going to happen if we were to get married and have a baby and the baby was up all night and neither of us had slept in three days? Would you just _walk out on me_ then too?”

“That’s completely different!”

“Please, Ron. When the going gets tough, you _always_ leave. And then, to top it all off, you slept with Parvati. What exactly am I supposed to think about that? And dear god help me if you start off with ‘a man has _needs_ ’ AGAIN…”

Draco could hear Ron give a long-suffering sigh, then he heard footsteps toward him. Hiding quickly behind a suit of armor, he could see Ron walking away.

Between sobs, Hermione screamed down the hallway, “FINE! JUST LEAVE. That seems to be what you do best!” He heard her sliding down the wall as she tried to control herself.

Steeling himself (this was hardly the kind of situation he wanted to make his approach in, but he didn’t see any other time he might catch her alone), he made his approach. “Hi,” he said sheepishly. 

“Oh great. JUST GREAT. Can I help you with something, Malfoy? Here to pile on more?” she said, her words muffled in the knees of her jeans.

“No, I just wanted to see if you were okay.” He extended a hand, and she looked up, surprised, and allowed him to help her to her feet.

“Wha-what?” she said with a hiccup. 

“Come on,” he said, taking her by the hand and leading her expertly. Finally having been clued in to what part of the castle he was in by a portrait, he led her down towards the kitchens. “Can you make us a pot of tea?” he asked the house elves, who scurried off and quickly returned with tea, two cups and a plate of biscuits.

“Why are you being so nice to me?” she asked.

“Losing your father, your sense of place in the world and most of your network of confidants has a way of shaking up your entire world. Let’s just say I’m trying to be more open-minded. And I think that starts with the people to whom I’ve been the worst.”

Hermione blinked at him, sipping her tea. She was probably trying to deduce if he was playing a game with her, because this certainly felt like a trap.

“Can I at least _try_ to get back in your good graces?”

“You’re already off to a pretty good start,” she said with a small smile.

“Good,” he said, bringing her hand to his lips.


End file.
